


Crossover

by howllx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, frank is in gryffindor, gerard is in ravenclaw, silly and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howllx/pseuds/howllx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys at Hogwarts with angst - kind of. To be honest, this plot is v short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover

He really wished he could say it didn't bother him. But he'd be totally fucking lying.  
It totally didn't bother him that Frank was in Gryffindor, that they had absolutely no classes together, that whenever they passed each other in the hall Frank deliberately looked the other way. It didn't bother Gerard because he didn't like Frank. At all.  
Except he totally fucking did.  
He never found out what exactly he did to make the younger boy hate him. They'd been friends for so long - and then nothing. Frank had shut Gerard out completely; stopped meeting up with him after classes, stopped sitting with him at Quidditch games - stopped everything. It were as if the past five years had never happened.  
Mikey had told Gerard to confront Frank the minute he started avoiding him. But that was a year ago, and now it's too late, Gerard is sure. Not that he doesn't still care. Because he does. Half the time it's all he thinks about - just, what did he do?  
Gerard hadn't talked to Frank before because, well, he was too nervous to. Too afraid of being told he'd done something wrong: Gerard hated confrontation, always had, because it usually lead to arguments, and that was the last thing he wanted to do with Frank. But then again, at least if they were arguing they'd be talking. Yelling at each other would be better than this impenetrable silence.  
He was caught in another endless circle of what did I do, what can I do, when he was supposed to be doing potions work. He wasn't too worried though; Gerard wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing, usually he got all passing grades without even trying too hard.  
And maybe that's why Frank suddenly pulled away from him. They studied a lot together, or they used to. Frank would need extra help with charms and Gerard was happy to help; but maybe Frank resented this. He never did like appearing lesser than anyone, for any reason, and he didn't like charity. But Gerard had wanted to help; it was nice just hanging out with Frank, even if it was doing homework.  
He sighed.  
He didn't know what he did wrong, and he never really would. Unless of course if he talked to Frank. Which he would probably never do; it had happened so long ago, he felt it'd be awkward if he'd all of a sudden storm up to Frank demanding answers.  
Gerard got up from his sitting position on one of the Ravenclaw's dormitory couches. Pushing his schoolwork into his bag, he headed out to the halls, needing fresh air and something to keep him from going insane.  
It was quite late, he realized after getting to the main hall. Most all students were huddled in their dormitories, and those who weren't were on their way. Soon Gerard would be shooed to head back to his; but for now he strolled around, trying hard not to think about anything.  
He'd been so focused on nothing, that when he didn't notice the other body before he rammed into their side.  
"Shit," He muttered. "Sorry -"  
"Don't worry about it, Gee," And it was Frank, and oh my god, he was actually looking at Gerard, and he'd called him Gee.  
Gerard couldn't speak. He stared stupidedly at Frank until the other boy looked away nervously, a pale hand going to mess with his hair. He cleared his throat.  
"Uh, right, uhm." This was probably Gerard's only chance ever to talk to Frank, and he was fucking wasting it. "Sorry," He repeated but this time it was for a different reason.  
"I said it's fine."  
"No, I mean, for like - whatever I did, y'know. I - yeah, I'm sorry."  
Frank's eyebrows furrowed, and his thin lip curved downward. "What are you talking about? You didn't do anything."  
Then why did I have to slam into you for you to fucking talk to me? Gerard wanted to say, but at that moment a teacher came rushing at them, yelling for them to get to their common rooms now. And he didn't have the chance.  
_________________  
He didn't talk to Frank again for almost two weeks.  
And in those two weeks, Gerard is pretty sure he went crazy. All he could think about was what Frank had said, that he hadn't done anything - which then lead him to think "then what the fuck went wrong?"  
At first, Mikey listened attentively, but by the third reiteration of the same story, the same worries, even he couldn't listen anymore.  
"Just talk to him," He'd said.  
But the thing was Gerard literally couldn't. He didn't see Frank at all in those passing weeks - it was as if the kid had disappeared. Not even during meals did Gerard catch sight of him. It  
was unsettling - and not just because Gerard wanted to talk to him; he was worried. What if something had happened?  
He tried not to let it get to him. Exams were coming up: he began focusing more on his studies ( even though he really didn't need to), and told himself that the sketches he made in his sketch book were not Frank. Not at all.  
It was Sunday when Frank finally shows his face again.  
Like last time Gerard was cutting it close to curfew; but this time he was outside, lighting his way back to the castle with his wand held high in his right hand. It was cool under the moon, but you could definitely tell Summer was coming; the air was sweeter, more moist, than it had been in Winter. Gerard could smell honey suckles coming from the forest.  
He liked walking around at night. He wasn't exactly allowed, of course, but what did that matter? The lake had the reflection of the moon perfectly embodied on its surface, and it made Gerard itch for his pencils. Frank did too; he has these lips and these eyebrows that were just - perfect. And they used to talk about the tattoos Frank would like to get someday (Frank once told Gerard that he only felt comfortable telling him about the tattoos because no other witch of wizard really knew what they were, or what the appeal was (it was like that with muggle bands as well)) and Gerard could totally see Frank covered in ink; could totally see himself sketching the details over Frank's form. Or at least, he used to.  
Gerard sighed, like he'd been doing a lot lately. He stopped at the tree that overlooked the lake and laid back against it, fuck the curfew. He was just about to pull out his sketch book and see if he could somehow position his wand so that it lit over his page without him holding it, when he heard a soft,  
"Knew I'd find you here."  
Gerard's head whipped around. Frank was walking up to him, finally taller than Gerard, with a smile on his thin lips.  
"Good job," Gerard said, monotone.  
Frank sat beside him. Their legs brushed. "What's wrong?"  
And it's like that's all he needed; suddenly everything came out and there was nothing in the world that could stop Gerard now. "You haven't talked to me almost two years." And his voice was oddly calm considering the fire that was raging within him.  
Frank frowned. "I talked to you just, like, last week."  
"Two weeks ago. And, I wouldn't call that talking."  
Frank sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."  
"You said I didn't do anything, but I must've Frank, else you wouldn't have stopped being my friend."  
The other boy wouldn't look up from his lap. "You didn't," He murmured.  
Gerard heard the sadness in his friend's voice, but he'd gone a year of being quiet, and had enough of keeping his mouth shut. "Then what the fuck Frank? I thought you hated me; I spent night lying awake, unable to sleep because I was worried sick over what I fucking did. I tried to talk to you but you'd just avoid me. Just - why?"  
"I haven't been able to make a patronus." Frank says.  
"What?"  
"After I started - avoiding you, I wasn't able to perform the patronus spell anymore." Frank fumbled with his fingers, and Gerard stared, dumbfounded. "At first I thought it was just because, like, I wasn't good at the spell, but I'd been able to do it plenty of times before. And then I realized it was you. I missed you; all my good memories involved you, and after I'd pushed you away, it hurt too much to conjure them."  
Gerard took a moment to process this. Frank hadn't answered his question, but he'd definitely given him a bit of information. What did that mean? Gerard had to admit, a lot of the memories he used involved Frank as well, but then, he also had memories with Mikey as well that worked just the same. It was the kind of happiness you got from a sibling, from someone of your blood, someone you've grown up with. The ones involving Frank - well, he wasn't sure. Sometimes it was that of friendship, knowing he'd always have him there, that he could tell him anything. And other times, other times, it was more of hope that spurred on his patronus. Hope that maybe, someday, something would shift in their relationship and Gerard could stop pretending that what he felt wasn't real.  
How was he supposed to know which one Frank meant?  
"That doesn't explain why you ignored me for so long, though." He says quietly.  
Frank sighs. "I couldn't - you're my best friend Gee, and I didn't want to ruin it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wanted - I just, like, I - fuck - Gerard, I'd think about things friends aren't supposed to think about. Things that would cause awkwardness, and I thought it would just be easier to get away from you."  
Suddenly Gerard felt really hot, and he hoped that in the darkness Frank couldn't see his blushing cheeks. His mouth felt dry when he said, "What kind of things, Frank?"  
"Like kissing you." And his voice was so quiet, Gerard wasn't sure exactly what he'd said. But when the words finally registered to him, he felt his heart pound hard against ribs; if it flew out he hoped Frank knew the spell to fix it. "Like holding your hand on the way to class; stupid shit like that."  
"It's not stupid." Because it really wasn't. Gerard wanted that. God did he want that; he wanted to explore more of Frank's skin, and see if his mouth still tastes like syrup after he eats his daily pancakes at breakfast. Gerard says again, "It's not stupid," Stronger this time, because maybe Frank didn't hear him; he wasn't responding, wasn't acting like he'd heard Gerard at all.  
More silence passed and Gerard opened his mouth to say something like, "Frank, come on," but then - holy shit, that was Frank's lips against his.  
At first he couldn't move. He'd thought about this for so long, pondered whether Frank's lips would be as soft as they looked, that now that they were locked on his, he couldn't even process it.  
But then Frank pushed harder into him and Gerard's brain finally caught up.  
He pressed back, cautiously at first, unsure of himself; but when Frank's lips parted beneath his, he gained enough confidence to do the same.  
Frank kissed like he argued; he put himself into it, giving it his all. Any nervousness or hesitation dissipated; especially when Gerard tentatively reached a pale hand up to twist in Frank's hair. That was another thing he'd always wanted to do, and it was just as soft as it looked. Without even thinking he tugged, not hard enough to hurt, but just so that Frank came closer, pressed his chest to Gerard's.  
They were close, but not close enough - would never be close enough. Gerard tugged harder, brought his other hand up to grip Franks back tightly, feeling the other boy's heat even through his school shirt. He made a soft noise into Frank's mouth, trying to get it across to him that there was way too much space inbetween them.  
Frank responded by straddling Gerard, thighs bracketing Gerad's hips, legs around his waist. Yes, Gerard thought, so much better.  
He didn't know where to touch. There was so much of Frank he wanted to explore - all of him really - that he moved frantically; he gripped Frank's hips tightly, working his fingers under the button down shirt, needing to feel his skin. When he ran out of breath, he pulled back but kept his mouth and tongue firmly against Frank; he sucked at Frank's jawline; moved down to his neck, pulled at the tie of his shirt to try to reach his collar bone.  
All the while Frank was making these little breathy noises, grinding down against Gerard and curling his fingers around his shoulders, pulling himself closer. The night air that was once bordering chilly was now insanely hot; Gerard could feel the dampness to Frank's heated skin.  
"Gerard," Frank gasped, hands flailing. "We - c'mon -" He tried to pull back but Gerard followed with his lips and took Frank back in again.  
It took a while, but Frank was able to detangle them again. "Seriously. We're going to be in so much shit if we stay out here any longer."  
Gerard whined, loud and wanting, and ordinarily he'd be embarrassed and self-conscious, but he was just too filled with need to care.  
Frank chuckled. "I know. Fuck, Gee, I know, but we have to get back inside."  
Gerard looked up at Frank; it was hard to really look in his eyes in the dark, but there was a fire and desire that Gerard always used to see but never directed at him. It made him catch his breath and he had to shut his eyes and take a deep breath before he can speak. Shit. "Okay. I - yeah, okay." He ran his fingers lightly against Frank's cheek; Frank shivered slightly. "But. Just promise not to go back to avoiding me."  
Frank laughed loudly this time and pulled Gerard in for another kiss. It was sweet and quick, but Gerard still tried to get more out of it. Frank purposely bit his lip and pulled back, grinning. "Stop it," He joked. "And, why would I do that? Now that I know. Jesus, if I had known before, I would've done this last year."  
"You really should have." Gerard agreed.  
Frank just smiles apologetically, all swollen, spit shiny lips, and Gerard can't comprehend the fact that that's probably his spit; that it's because of him that Frank's lips are pinker and fuller.  
"As much as I enjoy having you look at me like that, we really have to get a move on." Frank tugs Gerard to his feet with him, and doesn't let it go as they begin to walk up the trail to the castle.  
Gerard can't stop smiling.  
__________________  
They ended up getting detention the both of them.  
Filch had caught them, of course, and called each of their head of houses within the same minute. Gerard didn't really mind. It was just more time to spend with Frank.


End file.
